owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sika Madu
This is mostly aimed at ShadowRyu Kei, but is it true that the light novels refer to Shikama Dōji as male? That's a little strange considering in volume 5 of the manga, in Chapter 18, Shinoa clearly refers to Shi as female, and Yu does as well. This might be explained later why Shinoa would have changed the pronouns that she uses, or if she calls it both, but that might be something worth mentioning on its page somewhere. NyssasOrbit (talk) 07:29, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Same question as NyassasOrbit. Book 7 of Catastrophe refers to Shikama Doji with an undetermined gender. Fan translators chose to use male pronouns, but they noted the actual gender was not revealed in Book 7 of Catastrophe. However, chapter 18 of the manga refers to Shikami Doji as female. Since the manga is an official source, Shikami Doji should be female. Unlike the fans, the actual publishers can contact the Shueisha editors and get information like that.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 19:11, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I am aware that this was brought up last year, but a recent edit had Shikama Dōji identified as male, so I was wondering if Book 7 of the Catastrophe ''Light Novel said Shikama is male.Infoseeker95 (talk) 03:57, April 13, 2017 (UTC) according to multiple ppl volume 7 of ln say shikama is male and also with the spoilers for ch 57 its basically confirmed. Murasamea (talk) 03:08, April 28, 2017 (UTC) How did you find the spoilers for ch 57 esp about Shikama Doji confirmation that is male and was a vampire? Infoseeker95 (talk) 14:04, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Actually I looked for the image spoiler and found it, so... I can truly see why Shinoa was unable to identify his gender, and Shikama Doji is truly the First Progenitor this whole time?! Then why is he ranked lower than the Black Demon Series; is it because of Shinoa's lack of desire or did something happen that hindered his strength? Could the "First Progenitor" be the fallen angel Michaela (as his angelic appearnace with the multiple wings would suggest)? (I am certain that the answers will come in ch 57 and future chapters; his appearance and what I read caused those questions to come to me).Infoseeker95 (talk) 14:22, April 28, 2017 (UTC) May I ask why did we create a seperate page for Shigama Doji? I thought the two are the same... Age OK I'm a bit confused about where this age of 2,598 came from. There's no site on it and that wouldn't match up with him being active in the Greek Dark ages. That era ended circa 750 BC and doing the math from the 2598 age, Sika Madu would be born two centuries 'after '''the time he was first known to be active. So would love to see a source for that number, as that date's either wrong or Mr. Kagami didn't do enough research. Croix129 (talk) 06:19, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Consider the in-universe information humans have available, it would be what the Japanese Imperial Army for example have to go on. They may have intel on what they think the age of this weapon is and go by that as the indication of age. Shikama Doji is... uh, not all there so to speak, so not likely a case of he was lying about his age, more like he does not care, those numbers are not important to him. Then as you note, Asuramaru's memories hauntingly reveal that Sika Madu is in fact far more ancient than anyone else previously thought being active for 600 years before the memory flashback that occurred during the dark ages of Greece. Blocked memories, withheld information and guesses, many characters are in the dark. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 18:33, August 8, 2019 (UTC)